Bad boys
by Lovely Lavender Rose
Summary: story bout sonic and shadow and there two girlfriends . sonamy shadtikal rr please.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bad boys.**_

_**(Chapter 1: Date)**_

_**Will this is my new story I wrote it so please be nice and please R+R I'm sorry for my best friends that I didn't complete my stories because they removed it the three of them.**_

_**Disclaimer: little pink rose dose not own these character, this character all belong to Sonic Team/ Sega.**_

_**Okay now let's begin**_

_**--------------------------------------------**_

It was a normal day in Station Square everyone was happy in this city, the heroes who was only in there works specially Tails who was working in his X-tornado. And Amy was in her shopping with Cream and her mother she was so happy and she didn't chase Sonic now.

"Amy why you stopped chasing Sonic?" Cream asked.

"He don't want that so I stopped chasing him." Amy answered.

Then Amy saw Sonic walking she runs to him and hugged him.

"Sonic I was waiting for you." Amy said happily.

"Hey Amy I know that you was waiting for me." Sonic said as he smiled at her and hugged her back.

In the same time Amy pushed Sonic away from her and looked at him with anger face.

"Amy what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic tell me do you love me?" Amy asked.

"Amy of course I love you." Sonic answered.

"Sonic…really?" Amy asked as the tears run down her cheeks.

"Yeah Amy I love you." Sonic said as he walked closer to Amy.

"Sonic!" Amy said as she throws her arms around Sonic's neck and hugged him.

"Amy." Sonic said as he laughs a little but hugged her back.

And then Cream decided to leave Sonic and Amy alone, she goes back with her mother to there house. Sonic and Amy walked to the mall to the dress's store, she was so happy with Sonic.

"Sonic what do you think of this dress?" Amy asked him.

"I think you will look so pretty girl when you wear this dress." Sonic said as he smiles at her.

"I will buy this dress." Amy said as she smiles back at him.

"But wear it tomorrow Amy." Sonic said.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Because Rouge has a party tomorrow so you can wear this new dress." Sonic said.

"Ok." Amy nodded.

Amy bought the dress then Sonic felt something moving on his back but he was lying at her.

"Amy I need to go to the bathroom." Sonic said.

"Ok I'll wait here." Amy said.

"Come with me I need to say something for you." Sonic said.

"Sonic what is it?" Amy asked.

"Come with me and don't say something." Sonic as he garbs Amy's hand and run with her to the bathroom.

In the bathroom there was only one boy and he knows Sonic too.

"Is that you Jack?" Sonic asked.

"Who?" Jack asked as he turned to look at Sonic.

"Yeah that's you what are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Hey Sonic nothing I was only here to check on my cool hair." Jack answered.

"Ok." Sonic said.

"Bye now." Jack said as he walked out the bathroom.

Then Jack went out the bathroom.

"Sonic what's wrong?" Amy asked.

"It's nothing I was only feeling something moving on my back." Sonic said as he put his arms around Amy's waist.

He pulls her closer to him in his embrace; she looked at him with surprise face.

"Sonic what are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Nothing." Sonic answered as he leaned down to kiss Amy's lips.

He put his lips on her lips and kissed, he closes eyes and she also closed her eyes and kissed him back. He was playing with her tongue searching fro her tongue, they were playing with each other's tongue then Amy broke the kiss to take air.

"You like it?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Amy answered as she was blushing also.

"Let me do it again." Sonic said.

"No Sonic we have to go home now." Amy said as she put one of her fingers on his lips.

"Amy you know your lips makes me drunk boy." Sonic said.

"Ok Sonic let's go home I'm tired." Amy said.

"Ok." Sonic said.

Then they walked back to Amy's house.

_**(I hope u guy's like this story and please R+R)**_

_**(C ya in the next chapte)**_


	2. Romantic night part 1

**_(Chapter 2: Romantic night part 1)_**

**_Will this chapter is for Shadow and Tikal I hope u guy's like it also u Shadow…and I want to thank arsth, shadow t hedgehog and mystic star heroine and some of my friends….thank u so much guys…._**

_**Ok I'll let ya read the chapter now…..**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------ **_

At night Shadow and Tikal was in there bedroom Shadow who was kissing Tikal's neck and her body also.

"Shadow….please…ah…stop." Tikal said.

"Why honey?" Shadow asked.

"I'm feeling tired of what you did I want to sleep." Tikal said.

"Ok honey I'll stop." Shadow said as he let Tikal sleep.

"Shadow come on." Tikal said as she pulled shadow.

Shadow fall on the bed next to her as they began talking with each other about the there love and there first day together, 5 minutes later and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**(Next day 9:00Am)**_

Tikal was awake she was cooking the breakfast while Sonic, Amy and Shadow sleeping, then Shadow woke he took a shower and walked to the kitchen he saw his lover there, he put his arms around her stomach from behind and kissed her neck.

"Morning honey." Shadow whispered in her ear.

"Good morning lover." Tikal whispered back.

"Good morning guys." Amy said in her cheerful voice.

"Good morning Amy." Tikal said as she smiles at her.

"Hey Amy where is Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"He is coming now." Amy answered as she helps Tikal.

"Morning girls and you boy." Sonic said as he smiles at them.

"Morning guy." Shadow said.

They ate there breakfast Sonic and Amy gone out on there second date and Shadow and Tikal stayed in the house, they live together with Sonic and Amy in one house.

"Hey Tikal do you really love me?" Shadow asked.

"Of course I do." Tikal said as she smiles at him.

"Tikal I love you." Shadow said.

"I love you too my sexy boy." Tikal said.

As they kissed each other on the lips but Shadow moved his tongue to her neck and began kissing her neck.

"Do you like it?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah….ah more Shadow." Tikal said as she puts her hands on his quills.

"I'll do more don't worry." Shadow said.

"Ok." Tikal said.

"I'll make you love the sex Tikal." Shadow thought.

They were making out but the time passed and they stopped doing, they went out to buy some things for the house.

_**(Sorry short but the next chapter there will be sonamy and shadtikal in it)**_

_**(And please R+R C ya in the next chapter)**_


	3. Romantic night part 2

**_(Chapter 3: Romantic night part 2_**)

_**Will sorry guys here I am I come back I wrote chapter 3 for ya guys please be nice to me.**_

_**And I'll let ya read the chapter…..**_

Sonic and Shadow the two boy were sitting in the living room with there girlfriends looking at them with warmly face, and they were hugging there boyfriends, the two girls put there hands on there boyfriends chest.

"Sonic what's wrong with you?" Amy asked.

"Nothing only feeling something about……." Sonic said but he didn't say the last word.

"Sonic I know what you mean." Shadow said.

"So keep it a secret." Sonic said.

"Ok." Shadow said.

"Sonic tell us I know Shadow's secret and you have to tell Amy." Tikal said.

"Not now Tikal." Sonic said.

"Sonic please let her know that you really love her." Tikal pleaded.

"Oh ok Amy look I've been feeling like I want to do with you I'm also drinking." Sonic was cut of by Amy.

"You mean drinking the beer?" Amy asked.

"Yeah not me also Shadow." Sonic said.

"Sonic it's ok but don't drink to much beer ok?" Amy asked.

"Ok Amy." Sonic answered.

"Will guys let's go out to the mall." Shadow said.

"Wait me and Amy want to ask you two." Tikal said.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"From where do learn this?" Tikal asked.

"Haha from girls magazines." Shadow answered.

"Girls magazines?" Amy asked blushing.

"Yeah is there something wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Uh…Tikal?" Amy asked Tikal.

"How dare you two." Tikal said as she pushes Shadow away from her and Amy did that too.

"Tikal Amy look we are not the only one who watch girl's magazines many boys read it and watch it." Shadow said.

"Shadow is right." Sonic said.

"Sorry you two bad boys." Tikal and Amy said as they hugged them.

"Sorry for what girls?" Sonic asked.

"For what I said to you." Tikal said to Shadow.

"Ok now let's go to the mall we can have fun more than staying in the house." Shadow said as he smiled at them.

"Yeah let's go." Amy said happily.

They walked to the mall.

_**(In the mall)**_

Sonic, Shadow, Tikal and Amy were walking, then Amy and Tikal walked to the dress store. Sonic and Shadow stayed outside the store.

"Sonic do you think they do with us?" Shadow asked.

"Of course they will it'll be our romantic night." Sonic said as he smiles at Shadow.

"Ok we will see." Shadow said.

_**(4 hours passed)**_

The boys and the girls walking, they ate there dinner at the restaurant and walked back to there house.

_**(Back to the house)**_

Shadow and Sonic were thinking of this night there romantic night, Sonic and Amy walked upstairs to there room and Shadow and Tikal also walked to there room.

_**(Sonic and Amy's room)**_

Amy was in the bathroom changing her clothes she wears her nightgown and walked out the bathroom, Sonic stared at her and Amy stared back at him.

"Why are you staring at me Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Because you are so sweet and because you are having a great body." Sonic said as he smiled at her.

"Shut up Sonic." Amy said blushing.

Sonic stands up and walked t Amy he put his arms around her back and he pulled her to his embrace.

"Sonic what are you doing?" Amy asked still blushing.

"You want to know?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Amy answered.

"I'm going to do with you." Sonic said.

"Do…doing what?" Amy asked.

"You know it what the boy do to girl and what the husbands do to there wife's." Sonic answered.

"Sonic are you sure you want to do?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Sonic answered.

And Amy she puts her hands around his neck and they kissed on each other's lips, and they were searching for each other's tongue as they fall on the bed Sonic on a top pf Amy and he was kissing her lips and her neck.

_**(Shadow and Tikal's room)**_

Shadow who was kissing her on the lips and he moves his tongue to her neck.

"I feel…li…like you are making me feel so S..." Tikal said.

"Maybe." Shadow said.

"Shadow can u stop kissing my neck?" Tikal asked.

"Okay Tikal I have something." Shadow said.

"What?" Tikal asked.

"Do you love me?" Shadow asked.

"How many time's you asked me that Shadow of course I love you." Tikal answered as she throws herself on Shadow's chest.

"I love you too Tikal." Shadow said as he hugged her back.

_**(I hope u guys like it and please R+R)**_

_**(C ya in the next chapter)**_


	4. Love 4 ever

_**(Chapter 4: Love 4 ever)**_

_**Will thank u guys for reviewing to me and I hope these chapter will a good chapter…..**_

_**Oh Shadow T hedgehog thank u for adding my story in ur C2 thank u so much my best friend…..**_

_**Ok now I'll let ya read the chapter…..**_

------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow and Tikal who was in there room making out and kissing each other on the lips and on the neck, they were enjoying what they are doing.

"Shadow stop let's go to sleep." Tikal says.

"I'm really feeling sleepy." Shadow says as he falls down on the bed and slept.

"How cute he looks when he fell asleep." Tikal says as she smiles at him.

Then Tikal also falls asleep next to him.

_**(Next day)**_

Everyone was awake they were sitting in the living room watching T.V. Shadow was so scared to tell Tikal to marry him.

"Uh…Tikal I wanna say something to you." Shadow says.

"What?" Tikal asks.

"Um will you marry me?" Shadow asks.

"Wow Shadow that was a good question." Sonic says as he smiles at him.

"Shadow of course I'll marry." Tikal says as she smiles too.

"That's good we can help you in your wedding party." Amy says as she smiles at them.

"Thank you Amy and you Sonic you are really good friends." Shadow says.

"Ok in witch day will the wedding party?" Sonic asks.

"Today is what?" Shadow asks.

"Today is Sunday." Amy says.

"Ok the party will be on Wednesday." Shadow says.

"Everything will be ready in that day." Sonic says.

Then they went out to the mall to see a wedding dress for Tikal, Sonic and Amy was so happy to them also Tikal is waiting for Amy Tikal was waiting for Sonic to say what Shadow said to her and she want to Sonic to say that to Amy.

_**(Sorry so short but in the next chapter will be the wedding party)**_

_**(R+R please let me know if the chapter was good or bad)**_

_**(C ya in the next chapter)**_


	5. Wedding party

_**(Chapter 5: wedding party)**_

_**Ok ok shadow T hedgehog here is the chapter I know that u can't wait for this chapter… oh I forget something I'll tell on WIN IS DAY ok?**_

_**Ok readers I'll ya….**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_(Sunday at 8:00Pm)_**

Tikal who was really happy the day comes and the wedding party will get started. Sonic and Amy were watching Shadow and Tikal, they were so happy for them.

"Do you agree to take Tikal a wife to you?" The man asked.

"I do." Shadow answered.

"Do you agree to take Shadow a husband to you?" The man asked again.

"I do." Tikal says blushing.

"Ok you may kiss now." The man said.

As they kissed each other, when they stopped Shadow looked at Tikal she was blushing, she looks up in his eyes.

"You know you really looking so wonderful with the wedding dress." Shadow whispers.

"Shut up now." Tikal says still blushing.

The time had passed so fast, they went back to there house.

_**(In the house)**_

In the house Tikal was sitting with Shadow on the sofa, then Sonic and Amy walked to them.

"Tikal Shadow we need to talk to you." Sonic says.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Shadow asks.

"We decided to leave you two alone." Amy says.

"Amy no I'm not going to let you two leave." Tikal says.

"But you two are husband and wife." Sonic says.

"That's ok you can live with us." Tikal says.

"Besides Amy can take care of my baby and help Tikal too." Shadow says.

"Sonic can help Shadow too." Tikal says.

"What do you think Amy?" Sonic asks.

"They want us Sonic we will live with them." Amy answers.

"That's great we can live happy together." Shadow says.

"Yeah." Tikal said as she smiles at them.

Then they all went to sleep in there bedrooms feeling happy together.

_**(What do ya think guys u will know guys what will happen next?)**_

_**(Tell in the review C ya in the next chapter)**_


	6. I'm

_**(Chapter 6: I'm)**_

_**Will thank u guys for reviewing to me…**_

_**I'll let ya read the chapter now….**_

_**(4 days later)**_

Tikal was cooking the breakfast then Amy woke and helped her after one hour later Sonic and Shadow woke they walked to the kitchen and sat down on there seats.

"Morning girls." Sonic says.

"Good morning Sonic." Amy says.

They ate there breakfast but Tikal was so worried and she didn't say or talk to anyone of them, Shadow was thinking why she is worried.

"Tikal what's wrong?" Shadow asks.

"Oh nothing Shadow." Tikal says as she smiles at him.

"Tikal tell me I'm your husband." Shadow says.

"Shadow you don't have to know that nothing." Tikal says trying to make Shadow forget.

"Ok but I know that you will tell." Shadow says.

_**(5 hours later)**_

Tikal was thinking of what will happen if Shadow knows that she's pregnant, she looks down at her belly and wondered if it was boy or girl.

"Shadow I know you will be happy." Tikal says.

Then she walks back to her and his bedroom and sat down on the bed. After 50 seconds later Sonic, Amy and shadow came back, they opened the door and they didn't saw Tikal there.

"Tikal?" Shadow shouted.

"Maybe she's in her room." Amy says.

"I'll go to see." Shadow says as he walks upstairs to the room.

He opens the door and saw Tikal sitting on the bed.

"Hey Tikal What's wrong?" Shadow asks.

"Shadow I….I'm pre….pregnant." Tikal answered.

"Re…really?" Shadow asks.

"Yeah." Tikal answered.

Shadow then runs downstairs to where Sonic and Amy was, they were in the living room kissing each other on the lips.

"Sonic Amy you heard the news?" Shadow asked.

"News?" Sonic and Amy asks.

"Yeah the news?" Shadow asks.

"Nope." Sonic and Amy answered.

"I'll tell you now." Shadow says as he smiles at them.

"What wrong I see you are happy now." Sonic says.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Amy asked.

"My wife is pregnant." Shadow says.

"Wow congratulations Shadow." Sonic and Amy says.

"Thank you Sonic and you Amy." Shadow thanked them as he smiles at them.

They all went to there bedrooms and falls asleep.

_**(I hope u like it guys and please R+R)**_

_**(C ya in the next chapter)**_


	7. 2 months later

_**(Chapter 7: 2 months later)**_

_**Will thank u guys so much for reviewing…maybe I will update and maybe not I have exams now I'll try to update…..**_

_**2 months later…..**_

Shadow and Tikal was still sleeping, then Tikal slowly opened her eyes and saw her husband still sleeping, she kissed him on his cheek and goes to the bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror and then she puts her hands on her belly. She took a shower and got out from the bathroom.

"Hey lover you're awake?" Tikal says as she smiles at him.

"Yeah." Shadow says as he smiles back at her.

He took a shower and walked to the kitchen and saw Sonic and Amy was awake before Tikal and Shadow.

"Hey you two why did you woke up so early?" Shadow asks.

"Uh…Ah it's nothing really." Sonic says.

"Sonic what's wrong you sounds so worry." Shadow says.

"It's nothing really I only want to sleep." Sonic says.

"Shadow Tikal I will go with Sonic out let's go Sonic." Amy says.

"Ok Sonic and Amy have a nice time." Tikal says.

Sonic and Amy walked outside the house making there way to Mystic Ruins.

_**(Mystic Ruins)**_

Sonic and Amy walked to the secret lake; they called it Sun Shine Lake because they can see the sun shine there.

"Sonic what's wrong with you?" Amy asks.

"Nothing honey." Sonic answers.

"Yeah there's something wrong Sonic." Amy says.

"You want to know?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah." Amy says.

"I want a kiss only I feel that I'm tired but if you kiss me I will be good." Sonic says.

"Sonic." Amy says.

Sonic leaned to kiss Amy on her lips, as they played with each other's tongues, 20 second later Amy broke the kiss Sonic he kissed Amy's neck as he touch her body.

"Sonic stop." Amy says.

"Why can't a boyfriend make out with his girlfriend?" Sonic asks.

"He can but not now at night." Amy says.

"Ok I'll see." Sonic says as he stops.

They looked at the sky until they felt like they are tired, they went back home to eat lunch with there two friends.

_**I hope u guys like it and please R+R….**_

_**C ya in the next chapter…..**_


	8. Baby born

_**(Chapter 8: Baby born)**_

_**Will thank for reviewing to me guys………..**_

_**I'll let ya read the chapter now…………..**_

_**9 months later**_

Tikal was making the breakfast while the other taking a shower, she felt the baby is kicking in her belly.

"Hey you little guy or girl just wait you will come soon." Tikal says smiling at herself.

"Morning honey." Shadow says as he smiles at her.

"Good morning sweetie." Tikal says as she smiles at him.

"Good morning Tikal." Amy says in her cheerful voice.

"Good morning Amy." Tikal says.

"Hey girls." Sonic says in his sleepy voice.

Then they ate there breakfast and Sonic and Amy was gone out on the 3rd date. But Tikal and Shadow stayed in house.

"Tikal are feeling okay?" Shadow asks.

"Yeah but the baby is kicking." Tikal says as she laughs a little.

"Cool I wanna see my baby now but when?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know." Tikal says.

After 5 hours passed Tikal was making the lunch but then she felt something hurt in her belly and she began breathing heavily, she runs to the living room and called shadow.

"Shadow I need to go to the hospital." Tikal says.

"Tikal are you going?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah I need to go to the hospital now." Tikal says.

"Ok then." Shadow says as he picks her up and runs to the hospital.

_**In the hospital**_

Shadow was waiting in the waiting room with Sonic and Amy, 1 hour later the nurse came out smiling at them.

"Mister Shadow she is a girl." The nurse says smiling at him.

"A baby born." Sonic says as he smiles at Shadow.

"Let's go see her." Amy says.

"Amy wait." Sonic says as he grabs her arm.

"What?" Amy asks.

"We have to let them alone we can see her tomorrow." Sonic says.

"Oh..Ok." Amy says.

"That's good let's go now." Sonic says.

"Hey you two where are you going?" Shadow asked.

"We have to let you alone with your wife we'll see the baby tomorrow." Sonic says.

"Oh thank you Sonic and Amy." Shadow says as he smiles at them.

"Never mind." Amy says.

And then they went away. Shadow walked to the room where Tikal was, he saw her resting on the bed and the baby in her arms, and she looks at Shadow and smiled at him.

"Come here sweetie." Tikal says smiling at him.

He walks to Tikal and saw the baby is sleeping in her arms.

"Man she looks so cute." Shadow says as he puts his hand on his daughter cheek.

"Yeah what are going to call her?" Tikal asked.

"Umm I don't have any name." Shadow says.

"Ok I found one Anne." Tikal says.

"Ok Anne." Shadow says.

And then Shadow stayed with Tikal talking to her laughing. And there baby sleeping in her mother arm.

_**Will I hope u like it guys and please R+R…**_

_**C ya in the next chapter….**_


	9. Sleeping baby

_**(Chapter 9: sleeping baby)**_

_**Will thank u guys for reviewing to me….**_

_**I'll let ya read the chapter now…**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Next day….**_

Tikal came home with her husband her baby was in her arms sleeping, Sonic and Amy run to them they only want to see the sleeping baby.

"Look Anne your uncle and aunty is here." Tikal says as she smiles at them.

"Her name is Anne." Amy says happily.

"So what's with that?" Sonic asked.

"The first word is A she takes my word." Amy says happily.

"Amy that's funny." Shadow says.

"Umm Tikal we made a small room to Anne her toy room." Sonic says.

"Really?" Tikal says.

"Yep." Amy answered.

Tikal walked with Sonic and Amy to the room Anne's toy room. She opened the door and saw everything was beautiful in that room. Anne has a black hair and blue sky color eyes.

"Sonic, Amy thank you so much for this room." Tikal thanked them.

"Your welcome." The two of them said.

Tikal walked to the crib and she puts Anne in the crib she was sleeping she didn't woke up but she slept for seconds and hours.

_**I hope u guys like it I'm sorry if it was short but I'm feeling tired and sleepy too…**_

**_R+R C ya in the next chapter…._**


	10. staying together

**_(Chapter 10: Staying together)_**

_**Will thank u so much guys for reviewing to me….**_

_**Will I'll let ya read the chapter now…**_

Tikal was making the dinner and Amy was helping her to put the bowls on the table.

"Amy are you thinking of what I think?" Tikal asked.

"Umm I don't think so." Amy answered.

"I'm thinking of you." Tikal said.

"Why?" Tikal asked.

"I don't know but I feel so sad," Tikal said looking down at her feet's.

"Why Tikal why are feeling sad?" Amy asked.

"When I see Shadow holding Anne in his arms I ask myself why Sonic didn't marry Amy," Tikal answered.

"Tikal don't worry about that I know one day Sonic will ask me to marry him," Amy said as she smiles at Tikal.

Then Sonic came running in to the kitchen.

"Tikal Anne is crying," Sonic said.

"Okay I'm coming," Tikal said.

"Tikal I'll go to see her." Amy said with a smile on her face.

"Ok hurry up Amy," Tikal said.

Amy she runs to Anne's toy room she picks Anne up and she was trying being quite her. After 5 minutes later she was quite.

"Good girl," Amy said as she smiles at her.

"Let's go down to the kitchen now," Amy said as she walks down stairs to the kitchen.

"Amy she quite now," Tikal said as she smiles at her.

"Yeah she will be a nice girl," Amy said as she smiles back at her.

"I hope so," Tikal said.

Then they all ate there dinner, when they finished Tikal washed the dish's Amy went to her bed room and Anne was with her father.

_**Amy's bedroom…**_

Amy looked out from the window thinking of what Tikal said to her.

"Tikal don't worry I hope one day we will stay together with our children's.

One tear run down her right cheek she felts so sad in her heart and Tikal was sad too.

_**Outside Amy's bedroom…**_

Sonic went back to his bedroom he was feeling tired, Shadow Tikal were alone in the living room.

"Shadow I've been thinking of Amy and her future," Tikal said sadly.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"Because when she sees me holding the Anne and you stood next to me she felt sad and the tears run down her cheeks," Tikal said sadly.

"How did you know that?" Shadow asked.

"I saw her when she looking at Anne," Tikal said.

Shadow he shakes his head.

"Shadow understand me you have to tell Sonic to marry Amy," Tikal said.

"I'll try to tell him," shadow said.

"Now Shadow," Tikal said.

"Oh man okay," Shadow said as he walks upstairs to Sonic's room.

"Anne you still drinking now I'm tired I have to nurse you but thanks for Sonic and Amy they buy all the things for you," Tikal said smiling at her.

Then Tikal walked to her and her husband room she puts Anne on the bed and she was playing with blanket. Shadow was about to knock the door of Sonic's room but Sonic opened it before Shadow knock.

"Hey Shadow what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic I want to talk to you," Shadow said.

"About what?" Sonic asked.

"About Amy you will marry her or not?" Shadow asked.

"I was going to ask her now," Sonic said as he smiles at him.

"That's good Sonic go now," Shadow said smiling back.

Sonic walked to Amy's room he knocks the door and she opens it.

"Hey Amy can I talk to you?" Sonic asked.

"Of course come in," Amy said as she lets him in.

They sat down on her bed.

"Amy I wanna ask you something," Sonic said.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Amy will you marry me?" Sonic asked.

Amy was surprised.

"Sonic is that really or am I dreaming?" Amy asked.

"No it's real," Sonic said.

"Sonic." Amy said tears in her eyes.

"Will you?" Sonic asked.

"Of course Sonic," Amy said as she hugs Sonic.

He hugged her back and they kissed each other on the lips.

_**I hope u guys like it and plz R+R…**_

_**C ya in the next chapter….**_


	11. last chapter

_**(Chapter 11: Last chapter)**_

_**Sorry guys if I ends this story so fast but this is really last chapter and thank u guys for reviewing to me thanks for the my best friends Shadow, Dark, Networkcity and Millennium master also Arsth.**_

_**Ok now I'll let ya read the last chapter……**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**7 month later….**_

Sonic and Amy was sleeping in there bed and it was morning and they were alone in there new house, Amy woke up and saw her husband still sleeping. She didn't bother to wake him up so she went to the bathroom and get a shower, when she comes back from the bathroom she sees that her husband was awake.

"Good morning sweetie," Amy said with a smile.

"Morning honey," Sonic said with a smile too.

"Hurry up and get ready for the breakfast," Amy said still smiling.

"Okay," Sonic replied.

He stands up and walked to the bathroom but before he goes to the bathroom, he grabs Amy's arm and pulls her closer to him.

"Sonic my…," Amy said.

"You're what?" Sonic asked.

"My belly," Amy said.

"I didn't do something to your belly," Sonic said.

"I know I'm only joking," Amy said as she laughs.

"Amy," Sonic said as he laughs with her.

Then he took a shower after 5 minutes later he walked down to the kitchen. They start eating there breakfast when they finished they decided to visit Tikal and Shadow.

_**Shadow's and Tikal's house at 1:09Pm…**_

Amy knocked the door and Tikal opened it.

"Hi Amy come in," Tikal said as she smiles at her.

"Hi Tikal," Amy said as she smiles and walked in with her husband.

They walked to the living room they saw Shadow playing with Anne.

"Shadow Sonic and Amy visit's us," Tikal said as she smiles at him.

"Hi there Shadow," Sonic said as he smiles at him.

"Hi Sonic hi Amy," Shadow said as he smiles back at them.

They sat down on the sofa and began talking.

"Do you want to drink anything Sonic Amy?" Tikal asked.

"No thanks Tikal," they both said.

"So Amy are feeling fine now?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah but the baby is kicking in my belly," Amy said as she laughs a little.

Sonic looked at her with surprise face.

"Sonic don't look at me like that," Amy said.

They talked until Sonic and Amy decided to leave Shadow and Tikal and the time passed so fast and it was night now around 10:10Pm.

_**Back to Sonics and Amy's house….**_

They ate there dinner in Shadow's house and then slept together in each other's arms.

_**9 months later….**_

Amy woke up and then Sonic woke up he sees her just like feeling tired.

"Amy are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine Sonic don't worry," Amy said.

After 5 hours passed Amy felt that she want to go to the hospital, Sonic he takes her to the hospital and she will give birth now.

_**1 hour passed…**_

Sonic was waiting for the answer the nurse didn't came out but then she comes out and sees that Sonic was waiting for the answer.

"Mister Sonic?" The nurse asked.

"How is she?" Sonic asked.

"She's fine you can go to see her," The nurse said.

"Boy or girl?" Sonic asked.

"Boy." The nurse answered.

Then Sonic and Shadow walked to Amy's room Tikal was with her, Sonic opened the door of her room, he sees her resting and Tikal standing next to her bed and the baby sleeping in her arms.

"Sonic come here and you too Shadow," Amy said as she smiles at them.

Sonic and Shadow as did, Sonic he looked at Amy and then at the baby.

"What are we gonna call him?" Sonic asked.

"Any name you want," Amy said as she looks at him.

"What do you think of this name Jimmy?" Shadow asked.

"Cool name I like it what about you Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I like it too so his name is Jimmy," Amy said.

Jimmy has quill's just like Sonic quills but his quills was short and light blue color, his eyes just like his mother and his father eyes. They were talking about there wife's kids Tikal's daughter and Amy's son.

"Tikal how about doing it again?" Shadow asked.

"What!" Tikal asked surprised.

"Yeah Amy how about that?" Sonic asked.

"No Not now we have kids to take care of," Both Tikal and Amy said.

"Why?" The two heroes asked.

"We have a baby's," Amy said.

"You two are really bad boys," Tikal said.

Sonic and Shadow began laughing and there wife's laughed with them and they spent there time on talking and laughing with each other and they lived happily together with there kids.

_**Hope u guys like it and please R+R…**_

**_The End._**


End file.
